The use of hand sanitizers has become so common that there is a significant portion of the population that always keeps hand sanitizers at a nearby location, be it in the drawer of a desk at work or, even more readily available in a pocket or purse. Small, readily portable sanitizer dispensers are provided specifically so that the sanitizer can be stored in a manner such that it is always readily available. The dispensers most commonly employed for these purposes are simply small squeeze bottles closed off by a cap having a dispenser aperture through which the product is dispensed. The small, flexible bottle is typically inverted so that the sanitizer fills the volume near the dispensing aperture while air in the container moves upwardly toward what was previously the bottom of the container. The container is then squeezed so that a desired amount of product is forced out of the dispensing aperture and onto one's hand, at which time it can be used by rubbing the hands together to distribute the sanitizer. These dispensers are practical and popular, but they serve only the purpose of acting as a dispenser, and they are not as readily accessible as they could be because, in order to be used, they must still be retrieved from a desk drawer, pocket or purse or elsewhere, depending upon where they are stored.
The art of sanitizer dispensers can be improved upon by providing dispensers that are even more readily accessible for use than those dispensers of the prior art. The art of sanitizer dispensing may also be improved by the provision of a dispenser that serves more than the function of being a dispenser, i.e., serves a dual purpose. Although the present application focuses particularly upon sanitizer dispensers, it should be appreciated that the concepts of the present invention can be applied to dispense any flowable product, such that the invention is not limited to or by a specific product to be dispensed. By way of particular, non-limiting example, concepts of the present invention could be applied to provide dispensing devices for dispensing bug repellent, sunblock, hand/body lotion or soap, breath freshener and the like.